


Later On We'll Conspire

by katayla



Category: Secret Society Girl - Diana Peterfreund
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Amy as spies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later On We'll Conspire

"Hurry up!"

Jamie didn't look up from the computer screen. Which maybe some would see as a bad sign, but it was normal for us. At least, on missions. Jamie was the thorough one who made sure we got the job done. And I was, well, Bugaboo. Paranoid, anxious, over-thinking things, first to jump at strange noises.

But it made us a good team. I pick up danger signs and Jamie decides which ones are true threats. And Rose & Grave prepared one astonishingly well for being a spy. Keeping secrets? Code names? I've even gotten to use some secret passages.

"Here." Jamie pressed the data stick into my hand. That, too, was normal. We'd long ago figured out that I was the one least likely to come under suspicion. It was something I argued about in privatewhat made me, as a women, so unsuspicious?but it had allowed us to smuggle information out of a building more than once, so I took it without comment.

We hurried out of the office. Or, to be more precise, we hurried out of the office without making it look like we were hurrying. When we were first recruited, I'd wanted to wear black clothes and sneak down dark hallways, but turns out those visions were as false as the ones I'd once had about Rose & Grave.

Instead, we had missions like this one, where we dressed up in business clothes and walked in and out of buildings like we had every right to be there. It was almost boring sometimes.

Still, neither of relaxed until we made it out of the building and slipped into the waiting car. We handed off the data and went home. It wasn't even a full day's work.

"We should take the job," Jamie said.

No preamble. No leading up to it. Just his opinion stated flat out. Which was mostly something I appreciated about him. Mostly.

"We're ready," Jamie said. " _You're_ ready."

I shook my head. "You're the super-spy, Jamie. I'm just along for the ride."

"Do you really think that?" Jamie asked. "Even after all this time?"

I didn't say anything.

"Don't underestimate yourself."

"I don't want to get a job just because I'm your girlfriend."

"How do you know it's not because I'm your boyfriend?"

Which was ridiculous. I know my value, but Jamie was the one who'd gotten the government's attention before he'd even graduated law school. He's the one who brought their attention to me. Maybe not specifically, but would they have even bothered with me if I hadn't been so associated with him?

"Amy." Jamie took my hands. "We make a good team. You know that."

"But you don't _need_ me," I said. "Anyone could do what I do."

"Okay, that's not true," Jamie said. "You make connections other people miss. You dig deep when other people give up. And, besides, I'm way too prickly to work with anyone else."

That surprised a laugh out of me. "So, what? My value is I know how to handle you?"

"Define handle."

I smiled. "It's a big job, Jamie."

"I know."

Deep undercover. No contact with anyone. Which, well, a lot of our friendships were strained these days anyway. Keeping spy stuff secret was so much more stressful than keeping Digger stuff secret and I'd never been good at that.

"It's important, though," Jamie said. "I . . . I really don't think anyone else can do it, Amy."

"Do you really think we're ready?"

"Do you think we'd have been offered it we weren't?"

No. They wouldn't throw all our training away.

I leaned forward and put my arms around him. "Okay. Let's do this."


End file.
